Family Outing
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Quando Amy Pond si svegliò, la prima cosa che vide fu il TARDIS – parcheggiato tranquillamente proprio fuori dalla camera che divideva con suo marito Rory. La cosa, tuttavia, non la sorprese. Con gli anni aveva imparato a non stupirsi delle visite improvvise del Dottore, e anzi ad attenderle con un'ansia ormai sempre meno pressante."


Quando Amy Pond si svegliò, la prima cosa che vide fu il TARDIS – parcheggiato tranquillamente proprio fuori dalla camera che divideva con suo marito Rory.

La cosa, tuttavia, non la sorprese.

Con gli anni aveva imparato a non stupirsi delle visite improvvise del Dottore, e anzi ad attenderle con un'ansia ormai sempre meno pressante.

Era inutile negare, infatti, che negli ultimi tempi la sua sete di avventura si fosse significativamente attenuata.

La donna prestò l'orecchio al minimo rumore che potesse aiutarla a capire se l'amico fosse o meno all'interno della casa, ma non udì nulla.

Era sul punto di scartare quell'ipotesi, quando notò che la porta della camera degli ospiti era leggermente socchiusa.

Si avvicinò con cautela, aprendola quel tanto che bastava per poter sbirciare all'interno della stanza.

Quel che vide le fece spuntare un tenero sorriso sul volto.

Sul letto, profondamente addormentati, c'erano River Song e il Dottore.

«E' incredibile. Ho il terrore che la prossima volta atterrerà direttamente ai piedi del nostro letto» disse Rory, uscendo anch'egli dalla propria camera.

Vide Amy, ferma in mezzo al corridoio, posarsi un dito sulle labbra e fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.

«Che c'è?» chiese, confuso.

La donna si fece da parte, così da permettere al marito di vedere cos'avesse scatenato a tal punto la sua curiosità.

«Si può sapere cosa… _Oh!_ » mormorò Rory, sgranando gli occhi.

«Beh, almeno non ho assistito a una scena che mi avrebbe segnato per il resto della mia vita...» continuò, notando – con un certo sollievo – come entrambi gli occupanti della stanza fossero completamente vestiti.

Quasi che il sonno li avesse colti all'improvviso.

Amy lo colpì alla spalla.

«Che male ci sarebbe stato, altrimenti? Sono sposati!» sussurrò.

«Sì, beh…».

Amy lo ignorò, tornando a fissare River e il Dottore.

Quest'ultimo aveva circondato la vita della donna con il braccio, quasi a voler inconsciamente sottolineare il profondo legame che lo legava a lei.

«Credi dovremmo svegliarli?» domandò Rory, improvvisamente.

Amy era già pronta a rispondere, quando River si mosse, aprendo gli occhi chiari.

Li sbatté un paio di volte, cercando di orientarsi.

Poi sorrise ai genitori, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento di essere "tenuta in ostaggio" dal Dottore.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ed Amy e Rory ridacchiarono nel sentirla sussurrare qualcosa che assomigliava tremendamente alla parola "Possessivo".

Dopo aver tentato - inutilmente - di uscire dalla morsa del Dottore, River sbuffò, fece spallucce, e alla fine assestò una potente gomitata tra le costole dell'uomo.

Quest'ultimo, colto alla sprovvista, si svegliò di soprassalto - cadendo dalla parte opposta del letto.

Finalmente libera, River si alzò.

«Buongiorno, Dolcezza» cinguettò, innocente.

«'Giorno River» borbottò il Dottore, senza muoversi.

La donna ammiccò divertita in direzione di Amy e Rory, superandoli ed entrando nel TARDIS.

Incapaci di resiste oltre, i due scoppiarono a ridere.

Il Dottore, intanto, si mise seduto.

«Salve Pond» sbadigliò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli disordinati.

«E' tutto okay?» chiese Rory, cercando di rimanere serio.

«Come? Oh, sì. Sì, certo. Tranquilli» replicò il Gallifreyano, alzandosi in piedi dolorante, e facendo scricchiolare sinistramente ogni osso rimasto coinvolto nell'impatto con il pavimento.

«E' solita usare questo genere di metodi, per svegliarmi» continuò, sistemandosi le bretelle.

Diede un'occhiata al suo orologio.

«Quando siamo arrivati, la notte scorsa, volevamo invitarvi a passare la giornata con noi su Vegas – il terzo pianeta del sistema Callisto. Ma dato l'orario, abbiamo pensato di tornare stamane. Purtroppo per noi il TARDIS non era d'accordo, e ci ha chiuso fuori. Abbiamo dovuto _ripiegare_ sulla camera degli ospiti. Molto confortevole, lo devo ammettere. Anche se manca un po' di blu, a mio parere. Ma per una _situazione d'emergenza_ può andare. Inoltre, River ci teneva tanto che provassi il letto» spiegò.

Si schiarì la voce, visibilmente in imbarazzo.

«Voglio dire… E' la camera che usa sempre quando decide di farvi visita. O almeno, questo è quello che mi ha detto. Non intendevo certo… _Ehm…_ Era convinta che fosse più comodo del divano in salotto, ecco tutto» balbettò.

«Non vi abbiamo sentiti arrivare» disse Amy, desiderosa di togliere l'amico dall'imbarazzo.

«Questo perché ero io a pilotare» replicò River Song, tornando nella stanza con degli abiti puliti.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma preferì imitare la donna ed entrare nel TARDIS, piuttosto che ribattere.

Non appena le porte si furono chiuse nuovamente, River sorrise ai genitori.

«Potete ritenervi fortunati. La sua prima idea era quella di mettersi a saltare sul vostro letto per svegliarvi» rivelò.

Rory la guardò, incredulo.

«E' più il genere di comportamento che mi aspetto da parte di un bambino iperattivo di cinque anni...» ammise.

Amy rise.

«E cosa credi che sia il Dottore?» replicò, divertita.

Rory non poté negare che - in effetti - quella definizione poteva descrivere perfettamente il Gallifreyano, il più delle volte.

«Beh, - disse – se l'avesse fatto mi sarei comportato di conseguenza» disse, onestamente.

River ghignò, un guizzo malizioso negli occhi.

«L'avresti sculacciato?» domandò, fingendo noncuranza.

Rory apparve interdetto.

«No, certo che no! Ma gli avrei vietato di usare il cacciavite sonico per tutto il giorno».

Amy ridacchiò.

«Una punizione molto severa, signor Pond».

River scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

«Vorrà dire che mi riserverò il diritto di applicare la mia idea in un altro momento» disse, vaga.

Rory sbiancò, tappandosi le orecchie.

«Non voglio nemmeno sentire!» esclamò, chiudendo con forza gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

Amy alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non disse nulla.

«Spero che il nostro arrivo non vi abbia creato disturbo» continuò River, preferendo non creare ulteriore imbarazzo al padre.

«Affatto. Non avevamo in programma nulla, per oggi» rispose Amy, sinceramente.

Vennero interrotti dal suono del campanello.

I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata, il medesimo pensiero in mente.

«Meglio rendere invisibile il TARDIS. Non si può mai sapere» disse River, entrando nella cabina mentre Amy e Rory scendevano al piano inferiore.

Una volta aperta la porta, si trovarono davanti Brian Williams.

«Papà, a che dobbiamo la visita?» chiese Rory, facendolo entrare.

«Sapevo che voi due avevate la giornata libera, così mi sono detto che avremmo potuto fare qualcosa insieme. Magari una bella gita» disse l'uomo, accomodandosi.

Amy si accigliò.

Rory le aveva sempre detto che suo padre _odiava_ viaggiare...

«Beh, ecco…» iniziò.

«Ehi, mi piace!».

Brian si voltò appena in tempo per vedere il Dottore scendere i gradini rapidamente, il viso identico a quello di un bambino in un negozio di giocattoli.

«Oh, salve Dottore» disse, un po' deluso.

Sapeva bene di aver perso la partita in partenza.

Il Gallifreyano possedeva un carisma letteralmente fuori dall'ordinario, in grado di convincere chiunque.

Era un misterioso alieno venuto da un'altra galassia; che prometteva tutto il tempo e lo spazio su una macchina del tempo non meno incredibile…

Che possibilità poteva avere lui, un semplice essere umano in pensione, di convincere suo figlio e sua nuora a seguirlo in una modestissima gita, quando l'alternativa era vivere straordinarie e pericolosissime avventure su altri pianeti?

«Beh, suppongo di essere arrivato tardi. Allora, dove hai deciso di portarli questa volta? Un'altra galassia? Un luna park su un pianeta alieno?» domandò, cercando di suonare disinteressato.

«Come? Oh, no Brian. In realtà io e River avevamo in mente di…» iniziò il Dottore, allegro.

Brian Williams fissò l'uomo, confuso.

« _River?_ E chi sarebbe?».

Il Gallifreyano rimase interdetto.

«Beh, River… Lei è tua… Cioè, _suppongo_ … Rory, perché non dici a Brian chi è River?» esclamò, imbarazzato.

Rory sospirò rassegnato.

Sapeva che sarebbe _di nuovo_ toccato a lui spiegare ogni cosa...

«Ecco papà, vedi…»

[*]

Brian Williams era in silenzio da ormai una ventina di minuti.

Amy e Rory si scambiarono un'occhiata, iniziando a preoccuparsi.

«Brian…? Va tutto bene?» chiese Amy, timidamente.

L'uomo si riscosse, fissandoli.

«Fatemi capire… Voi due avete una figlia - nata su un asteroide, e con il DNA per metà alieno. Una donna adulta, cresciuta insieme a voi – quella ragazza, Mels Zucker – con il compito di uccidere il Dottore. Una cosa, da quanto ho capito, che ha finto di fare – in accordo con lui – e per cui sta scontando una pena in una prigione chiamata "Stormcage". E avete detto che è una dottoressa _in archeologia?!_ ».

Rory annuì lentamente.

Brian sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi nervosa.

«Fantastico. E che c'è di strano? Insomma… Fino a qualche mese fa non avrei esitato un solo istante a consigliarvi un bravo psicanalista, ma oggi… _Fantastico._ C'è altro che devo sapere? Che so, avete entrambi un gemello malvagio, nascosto nell'armadio?».

Il Dottore, rimasto in disparte per tutto il tempo, ridacchiò.

Brian si voltò verso di lui.

«Così… Hai sposato mia nipote» disse, cauto.

Il Gallifreyano sorrise entusiasta.

«Già! Sono un Pond anche io!» esclamò.

«Ma non è così che funziona» mormorò l'uomo, confuso.

«Sì che lo è» replicò il Dottore.

«Ma…»

«Fidati, papà. E' così» s'intromise Rory, rassegnato.

Lui stesso aveva perso quella battaglia, diversi anni prima.

Brian spostò lo sguardo su tutti e tre.

«E ora lei dov'è?» chiese.

Il Dottore si corrucciò.

In effetti era da quando aveva lasciato il TARDIS che non la vedeva...

«Sarà rimasta di sopra per darci il tempo di spiegarti tutto» disse, sparendo su per le scale.

Un silenzio carico di imbarazzo calò nella stanza.

«Perché non mi avete mai detto niente?» domandò Brian, alla fine.

Amy sospirò, sedendosi di fronte a lui.

«A che scopo? Non ci avresti creduto. Hai ammesso tu stesso che - se non conoscessi il Dottore - ci avresti consigliato volentieri un bravo psicanalista».

Brian li guardò entrambi.

«Ma una volta che l'avevo incontrato, perché non ne avete mai fatto parola?».

Rory si morse nervosamente il labbro.

«Il fatto è che non ne parliamo facilmente. Cerchiamo anzi di dimenticare quello che è successo su Demons Run...» mormorò.

L'anziano uomo annuì.

Calò nuovamente il silenzio, poi - da qualche parte sopra di loro - si udirono dei passi, seguiti quasi immediatamente da due voci concitate.

«Non puoi presentarti davanti a Brian con _quella!_ » stava dicendo il Dottore.

«Certo che posso! Sto appunto per farlo. _Sai_ che non manco mai di averne una con me» rispose la voce di River.

«Lo spaventerai a morte!»

«Si è spaventato quando l'hai portato su una nave spaziale piena zeppa di dinosauri? Non dimenticare che mi conosceva già prima di incontrare te. Non sarà affatto sorpreso di vedermi con una pistola stordente».

«E' comunque un'arma!»

«Come lo è il tuo cacciavite sonico».

«Il mio… _Come fai a dire che il cacciavite sonico è un'arma?!_ »

«Continui ad usarla come tale...».

«Non ha comunque alcun effetto sul corpo umano!» replicò il Dottore, stizzito.

«Questo lascialo giudicare a me, Dolcezza»

« _River!_ ».

Il terzetto si scambiò un'occhiata, non potendo fare a meno di ridere, nel sentire il tono imbarazzato dell'uomo.

Riuscirono tuttavia a ricomporsi giusto in tempo per vedere River e il Dottore entrare nella stanza.

Quest'ultimo aveva ancora il viso scarlatto.

River sorrise, avvicinandosi a Brian con la mano tesa.

L'uomo si alzò, studiando la nipote da capo a piedi.

Sapeva – da quanto aveva capito – che era praticamente impossibile che esistessero delle somiglianze tra lei e i suoi genitori.

Eppure, guardandola, Brian potè notare la stessa espressione di Amy, o la medesima compostezza del figlio.

Forse se l'era solo immaginato, ma all'uomo non importò.

«Spero che il comportamento tenuto in gioventù non influenzi altri eventuali nostri incontri, Brian» disse River, sinceramente.

Per tutta risposta, l'uomo la strinse in un abbraccio - che la sorprese non poco.

Quel genere di manifestazioni d'affetto, da parte di persone diverse dal Dottore, non le erano mai state familiari.

«E' un piacere conoscerti per quello che sei realmente, Melody» replicò Brian.

Il Dottore batté le mani, spiccio.

«Oh, bene. Queste cose mi sono sempre piaciute. Allora, Brian, si era parlato di una gita, no?».

[*]

«Ti stai annoiando, non è vero?» domandò Amy, sedendosi affianco all'amico, qualche ora più tardi.

La gita di Brian si era rivelata essere un tranquillo pomeriggio nel parco cittadino, a dimostrazione di quanto l'uomo odiasse ancora viaggiare.

«No, certo che no, Pond. Perché pensi questo?» domandò il Dottore.

«Perché ormai hai strappato erba sufficiente a ricoprire un intero campo da calcio».

Il Dottore valutò con attenzione la quantità di erba strappata al suo fianco.

«Uno molto piccolo» borbottò.

Sbuffò.

«Questa vita tranquilla _mi sfianca_. Mi chiedo sempre come facciate voi umani a sopportarla. Lo scorrere lento e _normale_ del tempo…».

Amy sorrise.

«Non era la gita che avevate in mente tu e River, immagino».

L'uomo fece spallucce.

«Poco importa, davvero. Avremo sicuramente altre occasioni per portarvi su Vegas. Ma _questo_ …»

Accennò a Brian e River, immersi in un'allegra conversazione, poco lontano da loro.

«E' molto più di quanto potrei offrirle io».

Amy sorrise di nuovo, alzandosi ed invitando il Dottore a fare lo stesso.

«Ho visto un carretto dei gelati, poco fa. Mi accompagni a comprarne uno?»

«Farò di meglio, Pond. Ne prenderò uno anche io. E poi potremmo dondolare un po' sulle altalene. _Le altalene sono forti_ ».

Amy sospirò rassegnata.

«Oh, e va bene» disse.

Parve pensarci per qualche istante.

«Chiediamo a Rory di unirsi a noi?».

Entrambi fissarono l'uomo, addormentatosi sull'erba con un libro di medicina sul viso.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata complice.

«Magari la prossima volta».


End file.
